Immortal Search
by LostFairy24
Summary: Rather deep story where Saria comes to terms with her life. Venturing out of Kokiri Forest in search of her lost hope and best friend, Saria begins to let out what she's held in for so long. RR please...


A/N: Before I start a new piece, I would like to give some backround as to why I came back. My computer recently deleted my 100+ written works, sending me into a state of "Everything is out to get me". I also moved, and joined sports (WHOA). So anyway, I really have no idea what I'm going to write, but bear with me, I promise my writing will get better with time.  
  
~*Immortal Search*~  
  
It was 4:30 AM and she already had her boots on. Today, on this dreary August day, was when things would finally work out for her. This was what she told herself the night before, anyway. The floor creaked with every faint footstep, the papers rustled on the table where she sketched. Her breath quickened for a bit, this part was always the worst. Leaving was easy until now, now that she had something to leave. A hastily written note was all that was left as she exited her small house in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
The sun wasn't quite up yet, but Saria could tell time was running short. If she was going to follow through, she had to do it now. The light brown satchel didn't hold much, just some food items, money, and her most prized possesion. It bounced up and down and she made her way to the bridge. It would lead her away from hell and to freedom. This was what she wanted, right?  
  
The bridge. She stood for a moment replaying the memories on this bridge. This day exactly, seven years ago, had stood her only hope, as well as her best friend. He had piercing blue eyes and a dark personality that hid behind them. Ten years they had spent in that forest, and ten years she knew he would leave. Coming to terms with it was something Saria hadn't thought about until just now. He was gone, truely gone. Seven years' time past and all that was left of him was the bleak treehouse standing in a corner of the forest. She shut her eyes for a moment, perhaps wincing at the thought, or just to block out the image. A slight sigh, and a step farther to the middle of the wooden bridge. Here was where she gave him her ocarina and said goodbye. Here was where he left her standing, hoping, waiting that he would turn around and come back to her. It was here seven years ago.  
  
  
  
Now the stories say that any Kokiri that set foot outside of the forest would fade away, perhaps die. Saria knew very well of these stories, she had even warned others of them as well. Today, though, she didn't care. There wasn't much else to live for nowadays anyway. The forest was overrun with monsters, and no one could stand to go outside. Everyone lived in fear because the hero hadn't returned. Her hero. If she were to fade, she thought, that would be just fine.   
  
Little is known about how old the forest children really are, or where they came from. Some say they are really just part of the Deku tree, forever living off its health and wisdom. Some say they were brought to the tree by desparate mothers, and there they were raised and blessed. Whatever the case, Saria had been raised here, and was not as old as she appeared. Her forest green hair and ten-year old figure would give the impression of a forest child to anyone. Many people mistook her for a child when they came to visit. In real life, she was about seventeen. It tore her up inside, because she was damned to always look like this. A child. All she would ever be is that, it didn't matter how deep she felt or how smart she seemed. She was a child, she didn't matter.  
  
The Hyrule field is overwhelming the first time witnessed. With its massive size and so much to see, anybody would just stand in awe. This is exactly what Saria did, but not because of the field, because she was alive. She did it, she thought, she had broken the barrier and proven the fables wrong. Now she could breathe again. She walked out towards the middle where a farm stood, and looked towards the direction of the sun. She ate some breakfast by the lone tree and watched the sunrise for the first time. It's moments like these where one can reflect on their life, and at the same time love every minute of what was next to come. It wasn't quite as beautiful as Saria had expected, though, because a cloud hovering over the mountain blocked the light.   
  
She contemplated where he might be. He left seven years ago to go to Hyrule castle, and perhaps that is where he was now. She could only assume that it was where the town was, although it looked dreary and forboding. The image of him standing there before her was what drove her to cross the broken drawbridge and enter that town. Inside, she found a pressumingly empty guardhouse, and a path to the market. If the guardhouse was indeed empty, she could set up a small camp there to stay for a while. The wooden door was rotting and coming off its hinges, but it still stood strong and took quite a bit to jounce open. What she saw inside was not welcoming.   
  
"What? A visitor?" The voice loomed from the oposite side of the musky room. From what she could see, there were several small lanterns and a beggar sitting on a bed. She could sense instantly that she wasn't welcome.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought it was empty.." Saria admitted as she backed towards the door and grasped the knob.  
  
"Ah.. a forest child.. I thought you couldn't-..." The voice hissed and sputtered, and now that Saria's eyes had adjusted to the light, she could tell who was speaking. A one-eyed man with a hood sat at the far end. Around him were cages with ghosts in them.  
  
"The forest? That's just a fairytale" She paused for a moment, then added, "Has one dressed like me trespassed here as well?"  
  
"No no, not since Ganon came to rule" Was what the cyclops-like creature said.  
  
"Oh... well thank you for your time..." And with that, Saria was outside again.  
  
So it was true, he had really disappeared. She felt a little more settled with the thought that he didn't just simply avoid her. But now where would she go, if he truely wasn't here? Not back to the forest, not ever. Any farther into the town could result in her early death, and that would deplete the purpose of being on this journey. Wasn't there a ranch she ate by not too long ago? Yes, there was, and that was where she would go next.  
  
  
  
~*If he truely isn't here, then he must be dead. The Deku tree sent him to his death seven years ago today, and I could have stopped him. If I had known then what I know now... No, I can't blame myself, not yet. I need to know for sure, if he is alive... Grief and hope have no purpose without the certainty behind them.*~ 


End file.
